facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelian Timeline
]] In the fictional continent of Aels, and in the role-play group, was decided to create a conventional rule of time, and how it flow, and because of that exist the Aelian Timeline (ATL), independent from other timelines, and only for inter-aelian role-plays Rule of Time Each RP year of the ATL is made of aprox 15 days, so each real month is two RP years. As 15 days are 360 hours, a real hour is almost a RP day. However, when engaged in a specific RP, the rule change and acts in a retroactive manner, otherwise the characters will be years thinking in pulling a trigger. Day Zero: Divergence of ATL and real time The Day zero, the point of divergence between the real timeline and the Aelian Timeline is the 2 August of 2008, data of creation of Puro Pan del Norte, of Alex Wendler Bonati, 'creator of the fictional continent of Aels. This means that 2nd March 2010 will be/is/was January 2046 according to Professor Caliente. The Timeline Prehistory -11.000 desaparition of the Diimortalian civilization -7000 First Indoeuropean settlers of Aels, the Nutks and the Denetherian] Iron Age -1200 Ravinians arrive in Aels. -1200 First Historical evidence of Doricas tribes on mainland Aels in Cynicadonia and Curtopia -1200 The Germanic tribe of the Sudhots settles in an area along the river Rhine in Germany. This is the first recorded event in the oral history of Freiesland -1.100 First Historical evidence of Doricas tribes in Stornkold, Nortenz and Artaelian -780 first malay-fillipinos arrive in Connorianople archipielago Classical Aelian Age -700 Aels discovered by Fenician traders -700 The Sudhots tribe has distinguished itself as particularly war-like nation. -662 First historical evidence of Doricas city states joined as a Nation. The Rise of the Doricas Empire -613 First large scale battle on Aels. The Battle of Yaiixul where those City States in the Doricas Empire defeated a independant collalition of Doricas City States opposed to the Empire. -602 The Doricas Empire suffered first civil war. The City States in the far North of modern day Cynicadonia broke away leading to the Ra Hui Lazi War of Independance -600 The Sudhots tribe settlements and villages begun to becamesmall cities, who trade with eastern european cultures. They are in constant fight with their neighbors. -592 The Doricas Empire crushed the Ra Hui Lazi seperatist states at the battle of Gulaa Hill. Doricas Empire now expands to include all of Cynicadonia and parts of Azlatan -588 The invasion of the Unterknieva. Doricas Empire expands northwards. -588 Doricas Empire shows signs of decline. -586 West Stornkold and Southern Artaelian under Doricas rule. -577 Gains in Curtopia, Azlatan and the Andersonian Islands of the Doricas Empire. -568 the Tyrant Thylaxias son of Olacix is born. -567 Doricas have a loose control over the Denethier Highlands -556 Tyrant Thylaxias takes power in a bloody coup de etat. Second civil war in which Artaelian, Stornkold, Andersonian archipielago and Easternmost Curtopian city states break away and form their own nations. A third of the Doricas Empire has seperated. -556 Beginning of the Reign of Thylaxias, Tyrant of the Doricas. -533 Thylaxias, Tyrant of the Doricas, dies of Lung Cancer. Political infighting between his sons, Fygo, Pythippus and Xeatias leads to the Doricas Empire being split into three. The end of the Doricas Empire. -532 Fygo of Doricas declares himself as regent of Cynicadonia and the Highlands of Denethier, Pythippus declares himself regent of Stoicia (lands in Azlatan) and Xeatias declares himself ruler of Erii Yuaiiis (Lands in Curtopia and Unterknieva). The wars of the clover begin -528 Doricas control of Denetherian Highlands ends. -524 Raltir I of the Ancients unifies Northern Aelian tribes. First Raltirian control of Denethier Highlands. -517 Pythippus of Cynicadonia dies in Battle with Azlatanian tribes. Stoicia disolves into seperate states and is quickly absorbed into Azlatanian lands. -513 Xeatias of Cynicadonia drowns at sea. He has no heirs and political infighting starts in Erii Yuaiis and many factions splinter the nation into several states. -497 Fygo fo Cynicadonia dies in Bed and his son Yixia reigns as ruler. -495 First major battle between Raltirians and Cynicadonia. Ends in a Phyrric victory for Cynicadonia. Start of the War of the White Stag. -494 Greek colonists conquer the Raltirian plains, establish the first Denethrien city states -494 Mass exodus of Northern Aelian tribes to the highlands, establishment of the Raltirian Highland States -200 The Sudhots tribe emigrate to the north, to the area of Ost Frissland -106 Alt Deutch tribes: Stahl, Gottsburg, Smickt, Hannland in current Nova Prussia -50 Greeks custodians of the Great Library of Alexandria arrive in Connorianople archipielago -46 Roman expedition to Cynicadonia and Denethier, defeated '''0 Beginning of After Christ time ' 13 First Alt Deutsches Kingdom of Stahl 51 First contact of the Sudhots with christianity Middle Age 400 Most of the Sudhots have converted to the Christian faith. 583 First Aelian chirstians 600 Alt Deutsches kill christian missionaries 734 Islamic expansion in Aels. Creation of the Calipahte of Al-Aelandus 760 Bizantine settlers and Traders in Cynicadonia and Denethier 780 Caliphate of Al-Aelandus expand in the northern Nutkia grasslands: this comprend current day territories of Rivearahs, Pratheers, Baernian, Beostan, Schiavolo, Chelnyabirsk, Adladia, Greenplains and Adanea 957 Bazik Jihad of Aels, Kar-El-Arid 969 Caliphate of Al-Aelandus fall, and began a sucession war. Al-Aelandus fragmented in small kingdoms, the Taifas. 998 Invasion of the Nourfire Union over the kingdom of Gottsburg 1.000 Vikings arrive in Aels, creating the kingdoms of Anicka and Brno 1 1047 Nourfire-Denetherian war 1050 Battle of Rohl, expulsion of Nourfire Union of Gottsburg 1.053 the Taifa of Bazikstan become the main Islamic Taifa. Creation of the Caliphate of Bazikstan 1059 With the cism of Orient, the Sudhots as well suffer of the cism, and the opposing tendences -catholic and Ortodox- conforntated in combat 1067 Fall of the Nourfire Union 1.203 The Order of Colossal arrives to Aels 1.204 Aelian cruzades, until 1.228: Bazikstan Caliphate decline. Al-Aelandus and the Wentviska shores, under Colossal-Christian rule 1215 Denethier conquest the Northern Highlands 1224 Borether Dinasty, of Denethier, founded. It las until 1334 1290 War of Azlatanian sucession, after Toriel, heir to the throne, died (Azlatan, Cynicadonia, Denethier) 1297 Azlatanian Sucession war. Battle of Sur Bridge 1.298 Naval Battle of Al-Tarrid. One of the several battles, prelude to the Bazik-Colossal war 1.300 The Sudhots legends say that the Archangel Michael appears to the Orthodox leader, and horder him to leave, crossing the sea to western lands 1301. The earliest mention of the Duchy of Grammar and the Earldom of Spelling, now Great Grammar and Spelling 1.304 Mehmet I Kham became the Sultan of Bazikstan. He unify again the separated taifas and caliphates in the Bazik Empire, who rise again 1.308 Beginning of the Bazik-Colossal war, who last until 1.338, without victory of either side 1.310 the western faction of the Colossal order became, after a reform, the Lohmarian Military Order of the Rose 1314 Battle of Sur Castle. Denethier-Azlatanian war 1.348 Mehmet I Kham expand over the Nutkia grasslands the Bazik Empire 1.350 The Orthodox Sudhots, who arrived in Aels between the 1.320 and 1.330, finally settle down in the Northwest of Aels. The "40 Holy cities" are founded. Each of them is a city state, in permament combat between themselves until the XIX century Early Modern Period 1457 Orthodox chirstianity expand in Aels 1488 Spanish Conquistadores and explorers in Aels, extension of the Spanish Empire 1.489 Spanish conquistadores founded the Principalty of Puro Pan 1500 The Grand Duchy of Grammar is ruled by the Rivers family as Grand Dukes of Grammar. Duke Murray Rivers married Maeve, the only daughter of the Count of Spelling and their son inherited both titles. 1512 Kronos IV of Azlatan invaded Denethier. Azlatanian-Denethier war 1513 battle of Sur field, between Azlatan and Denethier 1517 Bizantines, escaping, arrive in Connorianople archipielago 1.523 Independence of Barnopea from Britain 1.532 Treaty of Solora. Impulsated by the Spanish Empire, the Catholic christians of Nutkia do the Holy Alliance of the South, between Adladian nutks and Adanean Ravinians, to fight the Bazikstan Empire. 1.541 Bazik-Spanish war. Caliphate of Bazikstan lost territories that are now Schiavolo, Chelnyabirsk, Kuchenburg and Niemals to the Imperio Español 1.545 The Catholic Adladians and Ravinians create the Kingdom of Adladia 1560 Azlatan anti-protestant law 1.589 First Barnopean-Adladian war. The Barnopean where trying to expand into the mainland. Catholic Holy Alliance of Adladia, Colossal and Spain fight against the Barnopean protestants, defeating them 1607 Irish nobility establish settlement on Isle Corrinne, beginning the transformation of what was known as the Kingdom of Olenorsk (vikings) into the Principality of Anicka (Irish). 1.641 Barnopean Civil war. Deliverence Island also involved, supporting the king 1642 First Barnopean-Niemalian war. Battle of Cape Kuchen 1645 First stone of the Capitol of Deliverence, in Preyspire 1652 Fundation of the Kingdom of Puro Pan 1655 Beginning of the War of the shields, Azlatan, until 1698 1682 Second Barnopean-Niemalian war. The war end in 1686 1.685 First Ravinian rebelion og Adanea in the Grand Duchy of Adanea, fueled by Niemalians, in war with Barnopea. Due the inexistent cooperation between Nutk and ravinian rebels, the rebelion fail 1694 Anicka-Brno War 1704 Third Barnopean-Niemalian war 1707 Act of Peace, between Denethier and Azlatan 1708 Battle of Longbridge, Barnopean-Niemalian war 1710 English traders and settlers arrive had Connorianople archipielago 1714 Battle of Hellwighausen, End of the third Barnopean-Niemalian war. Battle of Ayuyel 1740 Prussians arrive and create some colonies 1746 Arvenian religious war, Arvenia became a Catholic colony of England 1746 War against Arvenia and Britain, Anicka avoids becoming British colony 1.759 Fourth Barnopean-Niemalian war. War of sucession Niemalian 1.760 Second Ravinian rebelion of Adanea in the Grand Duchy of Adanea. The rebels ally themselves with the Empire of Spain and Nutks tribes, but are finally defeated in 1763, when Barnopea, after finishing their war with Niemals, bring the bulk of their forces 1763 End of the 4th Barnopean-Niemalian war 1773 Colossal Embargo to barnopea of the Wentviska Sea Late Modern period 1790 Afraid of the Ideas of liberalism and the French revolution, Puro Pan began their policy of issolotianism, who will last until the 2008 1798 Arvenian Separatist Movement 1804 Barnopean smugglers destroy coastal Puropanian cities because of a reclamation of the Puro panian king 1805 Arvenian independence from England 1807 Anicka joins French in war against British, also against Brno 1807 Beginning of Napoleonic wars in Aels. 1809 Barnopeans destroy the Puro Panian fleet during peace time 1814 End of Napoleonic wars in Aels 1821 Barnopeans attack Puro Pan, obligating to open the ports for trade 1835 King Fabian II Hellwig of Puro Pan try to stop the Barnopean trade influence. Barnopean attack, obligating to open more ports for trade 1844 Puro Pan Kingdom finally neded anexing the Krakavian lands under the rule of Fabian III Hellwig 1848 War of the Cousines (Connorianople) 1.850 Unification of the Sudhots city states, under Heinrich der Große, and modern Freiesland formed. The name is pick, as the Orthodox Sudhots come to Aels to find their freedom 1.854 Puro pan-Barnopean War of the Wentviska, who ended in a Puropanian defeat in 1858 1.865 The Ducal Palace of Grammar was built by Duke Tiber Rivers. His son, Tiber II, ignored the people and devoted himself to pleasure which the country decayed. 1.867 With the writing of Marx's Communist Manifesto, communist reforms in Namijistan: Namijistan first socialist state. 1874 Beginning of the Northern Denethier Revolution 1894 First general Elections of Connorianople 1.895 A great flood was followed by a cholera epidemic which killed 90% of the Population of the Grand Duchy of Grammar, including the Duke Tiber II. 1897 Independence of the Northern Highlands of Denethier 1897 Great Fire of Preyspire, that burn most of the island of Deliverence 1898 Kraffen War, between Nova Prussia, Lohmar and Freiesland. It ended in 1899 XX Century *1.900 Freiesland officialy becomes a Monarchy, when Heinrich der Große son Benjamin is appointed as king *1906 Karkaz War (Lohmar, the Colossal and Baziks nations) it ended in 1913 *1907 Denetherian Civil War *1909 Creation of the República de Labrador, after a gold rush of Nutkia *1914 Beginning of First World War *1918 End of First World War *1921 Barnopean-Denetherian war. It last until 1923 *1.925 King Benjamin dies. Freiesland become a Republic of Freiesland *1928 Nutk Uprisigns and Massacres in Labrador. Third Ravinian rebelion on Adanea in the Grand Duchy of Adanea, with the Nutkia gold rush triggering the rebelion. Ravinian and Labradores settlers fight against Barnopea. The uprisings fail. *1936 Kuchenburg Civil war. Socialist-Comunist republic defeated *1938 Anickan-Brno war *1939 Second World War, until 1945 *1939 Nova Prussian forces push north into Lohmar. Bazikstan allied with the Axis. Beginning of WWII in Aels. Denethrien forces meet Nova Prussians in Bazikstan. *1941 Denethrien forces pushed back into Freiesland. *1942 Denethrien forces push Nova Prussian army into northern Lohmar. *1.943 Denethier began to build the Borether Line *1943 Denethrien forces advance to central Lohmar. Heavy fighting against Nova Prussian forces. Gregian Naval Fortress sets sail from Barnopea. Begins operations against Nova Prussian Navy in the region. *1944 Bazikstan, allied with the axis in WWII, fall to a Allied offensive, and a Coup D'etat overthrow the fascist government. End of Bazikstan as an independent state *1944 Gregian Naval Fortress goes down near the coast of Puro Pan to a Nova Prussian task force. Denethrien forces cross the Nova Prussian border. *1945 Gabriel I of Spain Emperor of España y Atlantis, born in Madrid, Spain *1945 Denethrien forces storm Neue Hamburg, Nova Prussia. End of WWII in Aels *1946 Beginning of the Karkaz War, between various factions fighting in what was bazikstan *1946 19 June The UN sends a task group to create a friendly nation out of the recently split Bazikstan. *1.947 St Laurence Rivers returned to an almost deserted land of Grammar, declared himself Supreme Ruler and invited members of his family to return. The population slowly increased *1947 Anickan-Brno war *1948 war of the Presidents (Connorianople) *1950 Creation of the United Provinces of Connorianople *1952 King Fabian VI Hellwig of Puro Pan renounce the throne. Creation of the República de Puro Pan *1952 26 August - The Republic of Serdaristan is established. First presidential elections begin. *1953 15 October - First Serdaristani president, Nitin Iyengar is chosen. *1956 First Constitution of Puro Pan *1.956 Revolution in Namijistan. dictator Ali Yazdi. *1956 13 April JVP makes colony on Aels, Shogun Eugene Moore dies shortly after and Shogun Ivory Moore takes over. *1961 First Connorianople Satellite *1.961 Comunist revolution of Freiesland *1.962 In Deliverence, the Great Master began to build the Preyspire military base *1.964 5th Rif War, in Africa -España y Atlantis colonial posetion-. The war ended in 1969 *1968 First Connorianople cosmonaut *1.970 Kanzler Wilhelm Langille born in Liez, Nova Prussia *1971 First Connorianople Space station *1.971 Supreme General Liam Frenette born in Namijistan *1972 Coup d'etat of 1972 in Puro Pan. Puro panian military Junta *1.974 Supreme Counselor Dave Ellis born in Kras, Denethier. Son of Jacob II Ellis and Madeline Ellis *1974 26 August Edgardo Soto, president of Serdaristan is born. *1975 Samael I "The Drunktard" Sverdavyznd born in sverdavyznd, 21 May *1.979 revolution against the Namijistani Emperor. Namijistani democratic republic *1979 6 May, May Revolt in Serdaristan. A coup de' tat enacted by Communists and Radical Islamists. It results in the death of President Iyengar. His successor, Johnathan Wright enacts policies that ends Radical Islam in Serdaristan. *1.980 Rebels attacks along the decade in Denethier *1.982 Übermensch Austin Brewer born in Grand Space Station, Itlantica *1.985 Kyle Ellis die, Dave Ellis heir to the Denetherian throne *1985 20 february. Kanzler of Nova Prussia, Gerald Joburg, assassinated. *1985 21 February, Stev van Strahl sworn in as acting-Kanzler of Nova Prussia. *1985 1 May, Van Strahl procliams himself "Head of State" for life of Nova Prussia, and began racist policies against Nutks and Alt Deutsch *1985 June, beginning of Civil war in Nova prussia *1985 8 September. Jordan Rivers, future Grammarian Head of State, born in Verbiage *1985 October, Bloody Halloween of Nova Prussia. Act of terror of Tyrant Van Strahl *1986 Tobias Hellwig seize the power in the Republic of Puro Pan. Began the Hellwig dictature *1986 October, in Nova Prussia Van Strahl declarate his victory, rebels choose as Kanzler of Nova Prussia Jacob Murgh *1.987 The son of Emperor Gabriel I of Spain, and heir to the throne of España y Atlantis, born *1.987 Comunist revolution in Namijistan. Namijistan civil war 1987-1991 *1987 January: in Nova Prussia, Van Strahl defeated, and forced to flee the country. Jacob Murgh killed in April *1987 May. Nova Prussia fall in Anarchy, between warring factions *1987 July: Van Strahl returns to Nova Prussia *1.988 Shogun Favine Moore of JVP born in JVP homeworld. Son of Ivory Moore and shoguness Pandora IX *1988 January: begin the Tyranny of Van Strahl *1989 March, Nobles Rebellion under Graf Van Hannland, Nova Prussia, wich end in may, with the execution of the leadersd by Van Strahl *1989 June, the Common's Rebellion, a comunist movement in Nova Prussia, destroyed by Van Strahl *1989 October and November: in Nova Prussia civil war, Van Strahl uses biological weapons, the "Death of Innocence". The weaponized virus expand and killed millions of people. *1990 5 June, Van Strahl, Nova Prussian dictator, killed. End of Nova Prussian civil war, after 5 years and over 12.000.000 deads *1990 10 June, Hans Pfehl elected Kanzler of Nova Prussia *1991 Supreme General Liam Frenette head of state of Namijistan *1991 31 December: Cold War ends. *1994 1994 Krakavian Rebellion against Hellwig. Defeated *1995 Gabriel I of Spain is appointed president of the Military Junta of España y Atlantis, until 1999 *1995 Coup d'etat of Freiesland, lead by the Generals and General Peter Sudhoff, overthrow the comunist regime. Peoples' Democratic Republic of Freiesland *1996 1996-2006 Tracik Rebellion against Hellwig. Defeated *1.997 Supreme Counselor of Denethier, Jacob II, killed. Dave Ellis officialy take the throne of Denethier *1.998 Third Denetherian Civil war ends *1.999 Gabriel I became king of España y Atlantis XXI Century *'''2.000 Kanzler Wilhelm Langille elected Kanzler of Nova Prussia *2.000 9 July, Edgardo Soto elected as President of Serdaristan *2001 Economic depression of Denethier *2003 Preyspire city center is completely rebuild *2004 Gabriel I of Spain became Emperor of España y Atlantis *2.004 Iberian war. Jacob III Ellis dies. War ended in 2006 *2006 Firefox war, or war of extension. Denethier and allies invade Firefox, and occupy the territory. Firefox became vassal state *2008 St Laurence Rivers die. His grandson, Jordan Rivers, became the new Supreme Ruler of Great Grammar and Spelling *2008 2 August, Independence of Puro Pan del Norte. Beginn of PPN-PPS war 'Point of divergence, beginning of the Aelian Timeline' *2008 December, Krakavian smugglers in Gaugaziya executed: Diplomatic Impasse, Massacre of the Wilderness, Gaugaziya *2008 3 June, The independent nation of Itlantica is born! *2008 October, The Visionary of Itlantica takes power and disbands the council. *2009 4 March, Krakavian inmigrants in Gaugaziya. *2009 Juny, PPN make first diplomatic contacts with a nation -Glorious Prussia- being recognized as a Nation *2009 October, Third Amerland-Gaugaziyan war. Krakavian inmigrants fight in Gaugaziyan side. Creation of the KAR 2010-2020 *'2010' Juny, Krakavian inmigrants in Amerland, end of Gaugaziyan-Amerland war. Creation of DMZ between both nations,and the DMZ market. *2010 August, The CUE, using a terrorist organization funded and trained by them, bombed the DMZ market, when there was a festival: about 1.000 deads in terrorist strike *2010 September, Puro Pan del Norte, PPN, launch a political offensive, requesting the condemnation of the terrorist group and the CUE. *2010 September, First Connorianople-PPN diplomatic relations:Connorianople condemn the CUE and their terrorists (Mecenaries and ULTIMATUM) *2010 November, Los Invisibles de España y Atlantis (España y Atlantis) began to form the Anti-CUE coalition *2010 November, First diplomatic relations between Azlatan and PPN *2010 December, First diplomatic relations between CSA and PPN *'2011' Januar, PPN-Connorianople diplomatics relation improve: Connorianople help PPN in the modernization of the FADNP, selling weapons and sending trainers *2011 Januar, Beginning of CUE war. First phase (OOC:in generals forum: the war turned in a god-mod competence :P) *2011 March, Arvenia build their first Aircraft carrier *2011 March, First diplomatic relations between Denethier and PPN… they don't go smoth :P *2011 August, Second phase of the CUE war (creation of the CUE war group) *2011 August, Collapse of Amerland: Petronia empire: problems between new autorithy and Krakavian settlers (Amerkravian) *2011 October, First Curtopian forces began to arrive had the CUE war fronts *2011 November, First diplomatic relations between Anicka and PPN (OOC: creation of "Aels" threat?) *2011 Itlantica becomes Η Ιερά Ένωση διάστημα Φύλακες after major religious uproars and leaked information of a spy. *'2012' Januar, CUE leader, Giovanni Paldini, give all the military decitions to a military Junta of CUE generals *2012 April, the CUE amenace against the use of the DMZ of Amerland-Gaugaziya as a peaceful market and place for krakavian inmigrants to live *2012 Organization XIII is created in the Shadowlands of Alpha Omega (The first planet Itlantica had). *'2013' May, OOC: Creation of Nations of Aels group *2013 May, Great Aelian Equestrial Show *'2014' Invasion of Aels. Cynicadonian-Deneterian Border problems. Plage of Ole crow. Great Aelian equestrial Show. Creation of the Penguin Island *2014 May, Petronian Empire (former Amerland) civil unrest. Dictator Peter Griffin have ordered mass deportation of the Amerkravians. Massive riots *2014 Juny, PPN-Liberal Kingdom (Royalist kingdom) first diplomatic contacts *2014 August, Massacre of Amerkravians in the Petronian Empire (former Amerland) *2014 September, Civil war in Petronian Empire/Amerland. Amerkraven, under the command of Aleksndr Amerlink, helped by Gaukravians, fight against Peter Griffin *2014 October, Georgian-Russian invasion in Aels endanger the anti-CUE war efforts! *2014 September, Plage of Ole crow *2014 October, Invasion of Aels: Russia, Georgia, Ukrania, the USA and some other nations try to invade Aels. *2014 October, Russian-Georgian Invasion of Aels: skirmishes between FADNP and Denetherian who invade the PPN sovreign lands trying to "defend" our country. Beginn of the bad PPN-Denethier relations. *2014 November, Cynicadonia closes the borders with Denethier. Denethier-Cynicadonia tensions continue rising *2014 November, JVP makes the Penguin Island *2014 December, Puro Pan del Norte-JVP alliance *2014 October, Invasion of Aels: Russia, Georgia, Ukrania, the USA and some other nations try to invade Aels. Nutkia sides with the invaders to end the foreign influence of Barnopea, Spain and Colossal *'2015 '''Februar , fundation of the RWF GmBh *2015 March, Organization XIII ships and in the east of Stornkold archipielago, and form a colony in Aels *2015 March, CSA colonize west of the Stornkold archipielago *2015 March, New Xanadu expands their borders in the south of Aels *2015 March, The Free States of South Azlatan collapse. From there,a Connorianople colony, Heroin and North Heroin take the lands *2015 April, Creation of an aelian confederation, proposed by España y Atlantis *2015 May, Org XIII annex Andersonian Archipielago *2015 Juny, Cynicadonian-Curtopian Treaty of Mutual Aid *2015 Juny, Creation of the University of Montania, PPN *2015 july, The Monarchy of Azlatan is overthrowed. Azlatan become a Republic *2015 August, In order of the UDSHSOATTFELEWSFO, armament of the RWF GmBH is given to Anicka. First Anickan ADF and RWF GmBH contracts of weapon. *2015 September, In order of the UDSHSOATTFELEWSFO, armament of the RWF is given to Cynicadonia. *2015 October, Operation Once Alemana: Niemals and PPN invade Kuchenburg. The war ended in februar, 2016, after 8.000 deads *2015 December, Piracy in the Wentviska: Corsairs of the PPS Free Navy *2015 May, Gabriel I of Spain at the age of 70 abdicates the throne - elevating his son Gabriel, Prince of Asturias - age 28 - to the throne of the Spanish Empire. Gabriel II begins his reign with the announcement that his wife Queen Maria Laura of Spain, Archduchess of Austria-Este is pregnant with the couple's first child. *2015 27 November, the birth of the royal twins Gabriel and Alexandra - Gabriel the older is invested with the title of Prince of Asturias, Alexandra is styled Infanta Alexandra of Spain, Duchess of Labrador. *'2016''' 4 Januar, Presidential elections in Arvenia *2016 Januar, State sponsored piracy (PPS Free Navy) in the Wentviska Sea:attack of Arvenian and Grammarian vessels *2016 Januar, After the collapse of Amerland, Amerkravians refugees emigrate to Arvenia, Chelnyabirsk, and Gaugaziya *2016 Februar, Internationalization of PPN-PPS war, as Arvenia declare war to Puro Pan del Sur *2016 March, PPS forces of Tobias Hellwig invade the Island of Spelling ,extending further more the PPN-PPS war in the Nebel region of the Wentviska Sea *2016 March, Barnopean and FADNP forces attack the PPS stronghold of Hellwighausen *2016 April, Denethier-Org XIII war. OrgXIII fire a nuclear weapon against Cynicadonia, but was intercepted *2016 April, OOC:End of the CUE war? *2016 May, Operation Mountain Goat, Steezland, Curtopia and Anicka against terrorist in the mountains of the borders *2016 May, Dave "go out" until "17 december" *2016 Juny, Barnopean Civil war. Independence of Adanea *2016 juny, Atrastrumterran colony in Aels *2016 July, Gaugaziyan civil war. Gaukravians support the government *2016 July, Liberal Kingdom enter in the PPS-PPN war, supporting PPN *2016 August, Connorianople-Curtopian mutual aid treaty *2016 15 October, Coup'd etat of 2016 against General Wendler. Alexander Wendlerson in power. End of PPN-PPS war, after 8 years and about 4.000.000 deads *2016 November, Colossal-Nutkia border issues *2016 November, Gaugaziya civil war ended, Gaugaziya annexed to Virdrtft: many Gaukravians refugees emigrate to Chelnyabirsk,Arvenia *2016 December, Rebelion of Denethier against OrgXIII ocupation. *2016 The Nortenz wars break out between Org.XIII, CSA, Munzen, and a few other nations. *'2017 '''Januar, Argyll-Hellwighausen railway proyect began,to connect Curtopia and PPN *2017 Januar, Arvenian troops pull out of Telmopán, PPS *2017 February, Operation Liberator, in Denethier-Org XIII war, until May 2017 *2017 February, The battleship GGSS Paraphrase of the Great Grammarian Navy, circumnavigated the continent of Aels in a diplomatic and scientific expedition. Nations contacted along the way became allies of Great Grammar and Spelling *2017 March, Organization XIII began to build the Aelian wall, a dome over their territories in Aels *2017 Juny, Several attacks were sended against Organization XIII posetions in Stornkold, retreating to Nortenz *2017 July, Arvenia announce the development of a Nuclear program, even when they find strong oposition of various Wentviska nations *2017 August, Curtopian military lost 2 nuclear weapons! *2017 August, Organization XIII abandone the Stornkold Archipielago *2017 August, Krakavian-Puropanian terrorist and ethnic hate expand in the Wentviska, between the refugees and inmigrants from the PPN-PPS war. New Grammar (Schiavolo)and Chelnyabirsk most affected *2017 October, Terrorist attacks of the republicans in Nadensburg, Barnopea *2017 October, Colossal-Nutk treaty *2017 15 October, Puro pan del Norte 2017 Presidential elections Kalinka Marvla elected president (age: 22 years). Duke of Sverdavyznd became the Czar Samael I Sverdavyznd, (age 42 years old). (Kalinka period: 2017-2023, extention: 2023-2026). Puro Pan del Norte became Constitutional Monarchy of Krakavia. the Red Night *2017 November, NFPA, Greek Imperium, JVP, Namijistan, CSA and España y Atlantis take posetion of the OrgXIII lands in Stornkold archipielago *2017 December, Heroin Civil war. Invasion of España y Atlantis *2018 Januar, Reunification of Heroin *2018 Januar, Shogun Ivory Moore killed, Tamaech'o separatist movement, Shell, under the command of the Yellow Typ clan *2018 Februar, NFPA settlers began to arrive in Stornkold *2018 March blockade of Heroin *2018 April, The Colossal ends its occupation of Nutkia *2018 16 May, Beginning of Operation Goliath *2018 July, Liberal Kingdom abandon the Aelian territories *2018 10 October, Kalinka Marvla disappears, after a attempt against her life: this is normally counted as the beginning of the Puro Pan Anarchy, and the major fighting *2018 Miyu III of JVP is Born *'2019''' Februar, Denethier declarate the war on the Colossal. In the end, the war was solved bia diplomacy *2019 March Operation Titan: Azlatan-Denethier war. It ended in several border clashes between both sides 2020-2030 *'2022 '''March, Operation Mountain peace: España y Atlantis invaded Nutkia, as well the Colossal take their oportunity *2022 March, The Colossal take the oportunity, following the Spanish example, and using as excuse the "nutk unrest" they advance over Nutkia *2020 April, Operation Nova Domus: Namijistan overthrow the azenti government and conquest Azlatan *'2023''' January, Barnopean 500 birthday *2023 August, Ellistopia Government Overthrowed! *2023 November, Curtopian-Anickan war: operation Sideshow *'2024 '''The return of Organization Xiii *2024 The destruction of Space Station - (Organization attempt to take control) *2024 Itlantica sell Nortenz to Namijistan *'2025''' 15 Februar, Day 1560 since the beginning fo the civil war, and 4.500.000 deads latter. *2025 Chancellor Eric Hope forced to resign due to war with Curtopia, puppet government installed. *2025 Serdaristan creates its Navy. The UPC helps by giving the new Navy a place to train and a Mobile Offshore Base. *2025 December, Anickan surrender. End of Operation Sideshow. Provisional Government of Anicka, under Eric Arthur and Curt Hope *2025 December, Nutkenheim funded *2025 December, Vice-President Merrill, of Arvenia, is killed by a Nutk extremist, in Chelnyabirsk: after this began a serie of ethnic problems in the region *'2026' The construction of the Triad Canal begin *2026 22 March, Attempt against the Live of Supreme Counselor Dave Ellis, in Barnopea, in the context of the Puro Pan Anarchy *'2027 '''21 Februar, Dave Ellis make a surprise visit to Krakavia: the chaos and fear spread like wildfire *2027 30 April, Jordan Rivers and Kalinka Marvla get married in the Octogonal Office *2027 Borether Line, defensive line of Denethier, completed *2027 28 July, Denethier proposes a trade proposal to Cynicadonia, who fail *2027 Proposal to do a Rail system that interconect all the nations in the north of Aels *2027 The Provisional Government of Anicka, to pay war debts, sell the island of Iserlohn to Itlantica *2027 Union of Steezland with Arvenia: Elections in Low Steezland/Pnutaria/Puntaria, so the people decide to join Krakavia or Great Grammar and Spelling *2027 3 August, Krakavian Presidential Elections of 2027 of the CMK. Vladimir Oportunistav (age 48 years old) Elected President (Vladimir period: 2026-2032) *2027 8 October, The MUJTRA is defeated, ending finally the Civil war. Now exist the PPR and CMK, after 13.300.000 deads and 10 years of Civil war *2027 11 November, Northern Rail line proposed by Denethier to north-western nations. The proyect wasn't realizated *2027 December, border skirmishes in PPR-CMK borders, after the Truce of Dremen, have take about 5.000 lives until now, and until the Wentviska War other 45.000 more die *2027 25 December, Truce of Dremen. Official End of the Civil war, with a truce of 10 years between the Constitutional Monarchy of Krakavia and the Puro Pan Republik *2028 29 March, The Fall of Itlantica, due an Organization XIII coup d'etat *2028 19 April, Puro Pan Republik (PPR) buy Werland to Brno *2028 6 May, Kalinka Marvla, wife of Jordan Rivers gives birth to the Twins Anastasia Euprhates Jordanova Rivers and Samael Tigris Jordanovich Rivers *2028 14 December, Royal Marriage of Samael I Sverdavyznd, Czar of Krakavia and Christina Ruhe, Gräfin of the Preußische Concordia *2028 19 December, War of Pnutaria, who will last until the 5 Februar 2029. This will end the border issues with great Grammar and Spelling, The Pnutaria Issue, after 42.000 deads. *'2029''' Organization XIII do a coup d'etat against Itlantica, seizing the power *2029 Announced annexion of Niemals to the PPR *2029 Vladimir Oportunistav, president of Krakavia, is acusated of corruption. Situation in Krakavia empeorate: Inflation and hiperinflation, as well collapse of the economy *2029 Oktober, Krakavia, Hot Springs of Weissen Stein reunion between the FADNP commanders and Il Duce Icen Tempestas *2029 Terrorist attack foiled in Nutkenheim: In the short history of this "experiment" they have encounter a fierce oposition from the traditionalists and other Nutks clans *2029 December, Resistance movement begun against puppet government in Anicka 2030-2040 *'2030' Januar, Coup d'etat of 2030 in Krakavia. Oportunistav overthrowed. MILITARY JUNTA OF THE ARMED FORCES AND CARABINEROS DE KRAKAVIA, Il Duce Icen Tempestas and Samael I Sverdavyznd *2030 9 January, Denethier fund, train and organize the FRM in Krakavia, to overthrow the Krakavian government *2030 The Shogun of JVP, Favine, and the Shoguness Shiyu, come back to Tamaech'o, with his new born son Favine II *2030 Operation Thunder: barnopea launch a offensive against the piracy, drug smugglers and slave dealers of the Wentviksa: Operation Thunder was a mayor failure *2030 Creation of the Pact of Wentviska Nations (PWN) *2030 UN resolution against Organization XIII, declarating a blocade. UPC send Home fleet to blocade Iserlohn *2030 first aparition of the DEVIL, an Anickan terrorist organization, who fight against Curtopia and the Provisional Government of Curt Hope and Eric Arthur. Beginning of armed resistence in Anicka *2030 26 February Relation between Denethier and FRM discovered. *2030 Triad Cannal complete *2030 1 April Denethier declare the war over Krakavia, Curtopia, Namijistan, España y Atlantis, Freiesland, Cynicadonia and Connorianople. Operation Iscarioth *2030 Russian collective industries began to gain power and influence in Lohmar *2030 Serdaristan creates a Joint Army/Navy base in Muhr. *2030 Monotype Corsiva, elected President of Puro Pan Republik *2030 Nova Prussia complete the "Super Port of the Wentviska", in Dremen, PPR. Dremen new PPR capitol *2030 3 September, the Return of Itlantica, Organization XIII council defeated by Itlanticans *2030 22 October, the Voyage: Itlantican ships go in direction to Earth *2030 Terrorist attacks in Nutkenheim sucsess: Collapse of Nutkenheim. International forces sended to restore order *'2031' October, Creation of the Special Administrative Zone of Atalantika, in the Island of Unterknieva. Augustinian colony *2031 Puro Pan Missile Crisis: Kanzler Wilhelm Langille of Nova Prussia declare that they are founding a nuclear program of ballistic missiles in PPR. After various discussions, Nova Prussia and Arvenia are in the brink of war. Finally, the situation was solved in peace *2031 DEVIL disbanded and overthrowed by SERAPH. Armed resistence continue and increased to military confrontation *2031 Serdaristan close border with Lohmar, to escape from the rissing russian collective influence *2031 Countess Miyu III -daughter of Shogun Favine of JVP and shoguness Shiyu- is apointed as governor of Tamaech'o *2031 CSA civil war *2031 The last Queen of the Hardlova dynasty of Brno dies, without direct descendents. The Great Khan of the United Birtish Territories, distant cousin, sucessor, and Brno becomes a Colonial Territory of the UBT. *2031 Riot for Ownership in Karan and Zatar, against the Russian Collective authorities. *2031 España y Atlantis storm Ole Crow, under the allegations that Nutk insurgents were using their territory to launch attacks in Spanish soil. Ole Crow became a Spanish Dominion, called Nueva Asturias. *'2032' April, SERAPH try a votation of No-confidence to the Provisional Government. Provisional Government of Anicka deny the posibility, and invite SERAPH to leave the armed way. *2032 July, Elections in Great Grammar and Spelling *2032 Organization XIII is finally defeated by Itlantican loyalists *2032 July, The Gekko Republic is Annexed by JVP *2032 Shogun Favine of JVP , the Shoguness and son, leave to make new home on Muhr. Countess Miyu III, the Countess of Ferris and the next heir to the JVP Shogun title, takes over as head of JVP Aels and the Gekko Islands *2032 2 August Legislative Election in Arvenia *2032 September, First stone of the Deliverence city of Forge *2032 King Vunstrum of Itlantica in the throne. King Vunstrum declares Iserholn the Royal Palace lands of Itlantica, who is no longer affiliated with org. XIII *2032 Revolution in Ukhanistan *2032 Coup D'etat in Aprista, Generalisimo Quaid, ruler of Apristan *'2033' JVP, Namijistan and Nova Prussia launch a Military operation to the zone of Lohmar, to keep the Triad Canal operative *2033 The Empire of Amberan collapse as an organizated state, and JVP, Novan, Rhamos, Cynicadonia, Nova Prussia and España y Atlantis prey over their lands *2033 Colossal Bazik territories became Autonymous Bazikstan *'2034' Denethier propose a Railroad Extension for the Northern railway, that as well, fail. *2034 beginning of Freieslander-Denetherian war. *2034 20 Oktober, Czar Samael I Sverdavyznd die from Cyrrosis *'2035' Itlantica abandone his posetions in Earth, and retreat to Belenërx. Tambayé fall in Anarchy, and is invaded by Rhamos, Kleman, Novan and Augustinian, and Iserlohn go back to Anicka, who sell the island to Connorianople, to finance their armed forces. *'2036' International tensions in Sigalle, due a hostage situation of Denetherian tourists, the Denetherian tried to solve by force, causing a mayor Public relations disaster *2036 Complete Independence of Adanea from Barnopea *2036 Monotype Corsiva, reelected President of Puro Pan Republik *'2037' Beginning of Freieslander Civil war. *2037 Sibling War of Jovepenia, between the sucessors to the Throne, Earl Etva III and Miyu III, who end in a victory of Miyu III *2037 beginning of the Wentviska War, Operation Zu früh and Operation Rechtschreibung *2037 Rebellion of the Beostan, Baernian and Pratheers Nutks against The Colossal *'2038' The Grand Duchy of Adanea claim himself as King of Ravinia *2038 Cease of Fire during Freieslander civil war *2038 Ethnic Cleansing in Atalantika, between Alzab Nutks and Münzen *2038 Anickan secret services began disturbances between the Brnorian working class against Birtish colonial rule *2038 Januar, The Kanzler Willhelm Langille of Nova Prussia is dead. New apointed kanzler, Joki Zweiaxe, cut military supplies and finance to Puro Pan in their war. *2038 The Grand Duchy of Adanea become the Ravinian Kingdom *'2039' Royal marriage between Shogun Miyu III of Jovepenia and the Laughing Prince Ben of Adanea *2039 The cease of Fire in Freiesland civil war end, and the combats continue *2039 beginning of the second JVP-CWP war *2039 Combat in the Wentviska war in Nebel See ends, after recognized 9.000.000 deads (ovehever, as the Arvenian, Barnopean, Grammarian, Serdari and Augustinian, Jovepenian casualities are unknow, or undisclosed, the dead toll is supposed to be between 9.500.000 to 12.000.000, and in the "extension war", the combats in the Nutkia Grasslands, the estimated can even be of 15.000.000) *2039 Puro Pan Presidential Elections of 2039 2040-2050 *'2040' Puro Pan Republik annex Unterland from Colossal, and Spramuska from Greek Imperium *2040 Imperium Romanum invade the Amberan remanent. Combats against Bernan Nutks and Nuevo Xanadu, wich end in the creation of the Bernan autonymous Republic *2040 Dreadnought Iron Duke of Barnopea say goodbye to Aels *2040 Sarmenian invasion of Ukhanistan, and following Apristan-Sarmernian war. Generalissimo Quaid overthrowed, and Ukhanistan splited between Apristan, Sarmenia and Namijistan *2040 End Freiesland civil war, with a dead toll of 31.000.000 people. Freieslander Autonymous Comunist Region created *2040 Alexander Brun, Elected president of Puro Pan Republik *2040 After the Puro Pan Presidential Elections of 2039, Vladmir Makarov, former candidate in the elections, become more and more an international Terrorist threat *'2041' Punic Incursion in Tambayé, creatin of the Autonomous Socialist Republic of Punic Tambayé. *'2042' United Birtish Territories collapse, and is uncertain the Future of Brno *2042 Began the Peace talks of the Nutkia Grasslands, to stop the war that have been raging since 2037 *2042 Cynicadonia adquire the Island of Alwebo, to open a comercial factory *'2043' Phil Greenway, new president of Arvenia *2043 Nutk Grasslands peace talks *2043 Ravinian monarchy fail, becoming Republic of Adanea. Peter Stone president of Adanea *2043 Independence of Bernan *2043 Adladia began steps for independence *2043 Vlodia border conflict between Puro Pan and Krakavia. 4.000 deads *2043 Elections in Freiesland, combats against mercenary and anarchists. Sheridan, president *'2044 '''In Nova Prussia, the Zweiaxe Crisis, the congress try to impeach Kanzler Joki Zweiaxe *2044 Lord Alastair Muir, Prime Minister of Cynicadonia and Leader of the Free Cynicadonian States commits Suicide. Lord Matthew Byrne becomes new Prime Minister of Cynicadonia. Lord Murat Meah, Prime Minister of Cinnami becomes new Leader of the Free Cynicadonian States. *2044 December, beginning of War of Sverdavyznd, between Krakavia and Tracikstan *2044 Operation House Cleaning in Tambayé, when Rhamosian, Carthaginian, Nova Prussian, Jovepenian and Adanean forces try to end the situation of caos and the power of the Warlords of Tambayé *'2045''' End of the JVP-CWP war *2045 Peacekeeping forces of Great Grammar and Spelling, Anicka and Puro Pan Republik enter in Brno, to avoid the complete anarchy, as the nation fall apart. Referendum to choose the future of Brno, creation of the Republic of Brno, and Presidential elections, in a climate of skirmishes, armed groups and political assesinations *2045 Fundation of the Democratic Republic of Uvongo in Tambayé *2045 Tasmani take possetion of the Archipielago of Atrasolista *2045 in a joint effort, Curtopia, Connorianople, Serdaristan and España y Atlantis create the 1st Special Forces services *2045 Getriddia sign a trade treaty with Cynicadonia *2045 Countess Athena of JVP visit Aels *2045 Presidential elections in Puro Pan Republik in a remarcable calm election. *2045 Counter-insurgence operations in northern Freiesland (FSACR) *'2046' 1st Januar, Adalbert Phrase, President of Puro Pan Republik *2046 Border skirmishes between The Colossal and Beostan Category:Wendler Continents Category:Continent of Aels Category:Role Play Category:History of Aels